


The Shodai's Successor

by SakuraHarunoIsGreat



Category: Naruto
Genre: BAMF Haruno Sakura, Gen, Jealous Uchiha Sasuke, Mokuton, Mokuton User Haruno Sakura, Multi, No Romance, No pairings - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:02:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26276095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraHarunoIsGreat/pseuds/SakuraHarunoIsGreat
Summary: Sakura Haruno was just a civillain-born Kunoichi, with perfect chakra control and a natural Genjutsu talent. But what if she had awoken a dead ability during the Genin exams? How will this change her life as a Shinobi?(This is my first time writing a fanfiction, and my native language isn't English, so please bear with me)
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura & Mitarashi Anko, Haruno Sakura & Shizune, Haruno Sakura & Shizune & Tsunade, Haruno Sakura & Tenten, Haruno Sakura & Tsunade, Haruno Sakura & Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura & Yamanaka Ino, Haruno Sakura & Yamato | Tenzou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 158





	The Shodai's Successor

It was just a normal day in Konoha, or at least not for the newly assigned Genins, especially Team 7.

Kakashi told them that they have to take the two bells from him in order to pass "his" test.

There's a hidden meaning behind this test, thought Sakura and Sasuke.

And they were correct...

Kakashi was now behind Naruto, forming the tiger handsign.

Both Sakura's and Sasuke's eyes widened in horror.

It seemed like everything was running in slow motion.

And without hesitation, Sakura jumped from her hideout to "save" her teammate.

It's true that she wasn't one of his non-existant friends.  
Hell, she didn't even talked to him once in the academy, but that didn't prevent her from saving him.

She, afterall, didn't want their new Sensei to kill him.

...Thick wooden branches wrapped itself around Kakashi's body blocking him from doing what he was willing to..

...It was now the copycat ninja's eyes turn to widen in shock.

Sasuke had already joined them, his eyes scanning the wooden branches in envy, shock and disbelief.

He never saw the Shodai using it, this was normal, considering he didn't live in the God Of Shinobi's Era.

But he grew up hearing stories about him and his rival; Uchiha Madara.

Naruto just looked confused, unlike Sasuke, he didn't have anybody to tell him any of these stories, or because he always slept during classes only to get scolded by Iruka for being so "careless".

Sakura froze in shock.

She wondered how a nobody like her could use their village founder's unique ability which even his brother couldn't use, even if it was supposed to be a Kekkei Genkai.

So why?

Why she, the clanless bookworm with nothing special, could use it out of everyone?

She didn't know, she didn't understand.

The Hatake struggled to free himself, but to no avail, so he asked for a little help.

Sakura nodded hesitantly and walked closer to him, she didn't know what to do, so she just ordered the branches to disappear..

And to everyone's surprise, it obeyed quickly.

She felt Sasuke glaring daggers at her back, but for the first time, she didn't care what he thought about her.

Kakashi watched her like she had grown a second head. And Naruto just gave her a confused look..

The older male cleared his throat and announced that he's going to discuss something with the hokage and the all three of them passed..

Sasuke gave her a sharp look and Naruto shouted something about finally getting close to becoming the future hokage.

And then they all went their seperate ways.

\--------The Next day--------

The news spreaded in the 5 shinobi nations like a wildfire.

To say the least, everyone was shocked. 

Her peers envied her, and the younger ones admired her ability.

Danzou tried to force her into joining ANBU ROOT, but failed miserably.

Orochimaru sent a Sound Nin to spy on her.

The Tokubetsū Jounins congratulated Kakashi while the clan heirs wanted to meet her.

No, EVERYONE wanted to.

Jiraiya had already told Tsunade and Shizune, but Tsunade refused to believe him.

Everyone is talking about the Mokuton girl, even the  
civilians.

Sarutobi told Tenzou to teach her, and he accepted.

\----------After a week---------

In the first day of their training, Tenzou discovered that Sakura have a natural ability for it, when she accidentaly fell of the tree, she tried to stand on one foot, but ended up breaking it, and to his surprise, after 3 minutes, she healed.

And when he showed her the Serial Pillar Houses Technique, he expected her to pass out from Chakra Exhaustion, but she didn't; infact, she only lost a little amount of it: it seemed that her chakra reserves increased to rival the Nidaime and the Sandaime combined when she used the Mokuton for the first time, which is very impressive for her age...

It seemed that she was a distant relative of Hashirama, and that was relieving because they now know that she isn't one of Orochimaru's experiments.

Tenzou gave her a huge amount of scrolls which she memorized almost immediately.

The Jounin Senseis wanted to have a spar with team Kakashi, only for him to decline saying that Sakura is still training.

Speaking of which, Team 7 (minus sakura) are just doing some "baby missions" in Naruto's words.

He was always complaining about how Sakura is training on her Ninjutsu and other things while they're just doing nothing except chasing an ugly cat or painting fences or removing weeds for a fat lady or an old man.

Although Sasuke will never admit it, he agreed with Naruto.

\-------A few days later-------

The Chunin exams are here, and when Kakashi told Tenzou that he wanted to assign Sakura to it, the younger male just shook his head and said that it was too dangerous for her and everyone if she participated in the exams.

So Kakashi just chose a random Genin from the Genin corpse to join his team temporarily, of course, with his agreement.

XXXXXXX

The Chunin exams was a disaster, The Sand and Sound attacked Konoha and killed the Sandaime.

Orochimaru wanted to have Sakura, but he didn't refuse  
Having Sasuke.

Tenzou and Sakura were training in a protected and  
A secluded place, so they didn't knew what happened until an ANBU informed them and told them that they have to attend the funeral.

And that was the first and the last time Sakura saw Tenzou crying...

XXXXXXXX

Tsunade became the 5th hokage, and the first request she received was the Genin teams asking for a training session with Haruno Sakura, and she recognized her name immediately, afterall, literally everyone were talking about her.

She wanted to see her grandfather's successor fighting so badly, and the thought of her clan not being completely dead excited her.

So she agreed.

XXXXXXXX

Tsunade didn't regret it.

The girl defeated every single one of them without breaking a single sweat.

She could see from the corner of her eye Tenzou smiling at her.

But what surprised her more was when she used  
The Water Dragon Jutsu with only 4 handsigns!!

The girl was currently in whole different level, they realized.


End file.
